


Bite Me

by Animelover660



Series: Serial Killer Series [1]
Category: Dahmer (2002)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Biting, Cannibalism, Dahmer Likes to Lick My OCs Bites, Dahmer is Scarily Possessive, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, It's Not A Healthy Obsession, M/M, Murder, That's All The Blood Play Is, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: When Kyle Michalin starts highschool he meets the Forensics teacher, Mr. Dahmer. His teacher seems strange, a little off his rocker, and quiet. Kyle's cautious of him and tries his hardest not to get detention so he won't have to be alone with the man. But, when you live in an abusive household like him he was bound to be late at some point which earns him the detention he was dreading. Though, it seems Mr. Dahmer was looking forward to it.--*I don't think murder, cannibalism, or rape (it's only mentioned, I won't explain in detail or anything since it's only something Dahmer did in the past) is something you should joke about, but I do think the serial killers I will be using in this series are at least slightly attractive and I find reading about murder interesting. So, when I read a book about serial killers I found that these ones stood out the most. Thank you for understanding.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what fandom I could put this in, s tell me if you know of a better one I could put this in. Thanks!

**Kyle's POV**

_'Almost late, almost late, almost late.'_ I burst through the school doors and run down the hallway to a door with a sign above it that reads 'office'. It seems the secretary wants me to be late because when I tell her I'm new and need my schedule she gives me a bored stare, asks for my name and slowly rummages through papers that are laying on the edge of her cluttered desk. Once she hands it to me I bolt out of the door and fast walk as I look at the piece of paper in my hands.

"Hm, Mr. Dahmer, second floor, room 666... The hell kind of room number is that?" I quietly spoke to myself. Remembering I was about to be late on my first day I broke into a sprint again and ran up the stairs two at a time. I almost passed the room when I saw the number and stopped outside to catch my breath before going inside. When I opened the door everyone turned to look at me. I thought it was because I was late, but when I looked at the clock it read 7:59.

"Cutting it close aren't we?" I heard a bored voice say from the side of me. I looked to my right, my hazel eyes meeting blue for a moment before they moved away from his intense stare. He was a decent looking blonde man who was standing at the chalkboard with a small white binder open in his hands that I assumed was the attendance sheet.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm sorry," I said nervously. This guy looked creepy as hell! Maybe if I just back out of the classroom now he won't catch me when I start sprinting down the hallway...

"Name?"

"I-I'm Kyle Michalin s-sir." I inwardly curse my stuttering and look up at him from underneath my dark brown bangs that were hanging out of my grey beanie. My hair is about shoulder length so I put it up in a bun with a beanie or hat over it when I leave my house.

He gave an awkward smile and nodded at me. "I'm Mr. Dahmer, you can take a seat anywhere one is open. I have a few rules, they're pretty simple and you shouldn't have a problem following them. First, no talking when I'm talking. Second, always turn in your homework on time, I don't accept late work. Lastly, don't be late to my class. If you fail to obey the rules then you'll get a detention and you really don't want a detention with me Mr. Michalin."

I nodded at him and he told me I could go ahead and sit down. There were only two seats that were open and the one in the back didn't seem that inviting when the guy who sat behind it kept smirking at me creepily. So, I sat in the only other seat which was right beside the teachers desk in the very front of the class. Well, at least I won't have a hard time seeing the board.

For the rest of class he talked about blood becoming curoded when someone died, which I found very interesting. But, I still had 4 classes to go until lunch. Perfect. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

I quickly gather my binder and notebooks to stuff them into my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I rush out the door and slide past everyone to get to my locker. Once I shove all of my unnecessary books into my locker I close the door and hastily snap the lock back on, spinning the dial and pulling on it for good measure. The hallway is still heavily crowded, people taking up the space and not bothering to move out of my way. After a good 5 minutes and not getting much closer to the exit I resort to pushing people out of my way. I hear shouts of surprise and some curses being said to me, but I ignore them in favor of getting out as fast as I can. The sun hits my tan skin, sending a warm feeling through me and I breath a sigh of relief at being out of the crowded corridor. I'm claustrophobic so I don't exactly do well in any place with a large amount of people, it makes the room feel smaller, like it's closing in in me and makes me feel like I'm suffocating. Small rooms are obviously not my favorite either, so you can imagine how I am when I get in the shower. Not fun and more of a chore than anything else.

Thanks to all of the morons blocking my path in the hallway I missed the bus. Well, looks like I'm walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a comment or kudos to let me know I should start writing the second chapter. Otherwise, I'll take my time and it'll be a while. I love you guys! Bye~


End file.
